


Cantonment

by CountingWithTurkeys



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beginnings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingWithTurkeys/pseuds/CountingWithTurkeys
Summary: It's not easy sleeping within new walls, but a familiar pair of arms can make the adjustment so much smoother.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Cantonment

**Author's Note:**

> Real Talk: Wow, my first She-Ra fic. While I've really only done Adventure Time fanfics, a prompt on my Tumblr challenged me to try with a different fandom. If you guys think it turned out decently maybe I'll try again! Anyway, have something light and fluffy. Who doesn't like light and fluffy?

“Can’t sleep?”

Snort.

“Understandable. Not an answer, but I get it.”

A grunt, wordless but not devoid of meaning. Claws scratched against the gold that outlined the window, the gilded accent yielding easily under the pretense of frustration. It wasn’t often that an emotion was stronger than metal, but then Catra’s will had always been iron. Resilient, but workable if you knew its secrets, how to manipulate it without compromising its integrity. Adora may not be able to profess to know much in the world, but Catra? Catra, she knew. She could - should even - grow and adjust to her new outlook on life all she wanted, but she would always, always be Catra. “Hey, I get it! Strange place, weird people, kind of freaked out-”

A fist slammed over the damaged metal. “I’m not freaked out!”

Adora smirked from her position leaning against the doorway of her room. When the Magicat turned to glare she lifted her hands defensively, not bothering to wipe the arrogance off of her face. It was just too delightful to see her best friend flush as she turned back to the window, perhaps to resume her vigilance, or maybe just to hide her embarrassment.  _ Cute.  _ Not that Adora would voice this thought, of course. It was true, but it wasn’t particularly helpful at this moment. An agitated Catra was an aggressive Catra, and while she was making excellent strides at controlling her temper this went deeper than a mouse invading her rations, and it didn’t seem like the time to push buttons just to see what would happen. “Come on, Catra,” Adora chided, voice low and calm. “Talk to me?”

Try as she might try to pretend she couldn’t hear the First One, or that irritating concern in her voice, Catra’s ear twitched. She was listening. She knew it. Which meant Adora knew it.  _ Which means I’m not going to get you to go away without-  _ Without meaning to, she grimaced. The memories of the sensation of soft flesh rending under her claws was still too clear, too real, even now. There were scars hidden under the blonde’s favorite jacket, a now perpetual reminder of what the Magicat had done. Some broken piece of her heart poked her just the wrong way. “...Fine,” she grumbled. “Talk.”

One moment passed. Two moments. Three- “...About this, right?”

Claws flexed, almost punishing the window a second time for the crime of being there… and then relaxed in time with Catra’s exhale.  _ Don’t.  _ Sometimes Catra wasn’t sure if her mental derision was intoned with her own voice. It could just as well be Shadow Weaver’s, scorched into her soul from years of subjection. Sometimes they seemed one in the same.  _ One problem at a time, I guess.  _ “...How do you stand this place?,” she whispered.

When that question lacked the barb that so often accompanied Catra’s sardonic wit, when it sounded more dejected than biting, Adora frowned. That wasn’t right, not at all. It was time to push herself off of the doorway, to join Catra at the window so she was no longer alone with her thoughts. They were just too toxic. “It’s quiet, isn’t it?”

Catra sighed her agreement, lowering herself to rest on her elbows. She hadn’t realized how tense she was, how on edge, until Adora cautiously rested her hand at the small of her back. It made her jump, but Adora said nothing. Catra almost wished she did. At least that teasing would be Normal. “...Yeah. It’s quiet.”

“Is that why you’ve been sneaking in my room the past couple nights? You wanted company?”

Catra hissed, a reaction more involuntary and automatic than as the result of any true threat, but any ember of fight, any argument at all, was extinguished when the pale hand rested over her own, causing it to relax and sparing the window from any further assault. That was automatic, too. Instead the Magicat settled for a pointed look, narrowing her eyes not in challenge, but as if to say ‘you don’t know me’.

Regrettably for her, Adora did, in fact, know Catra.  _ You didn’t need to sneak.  _ But then that was the point, wasn’t it? “Hey, it’s okay. I get it. I had a lot of trouble getting used to it, too.”

When Adora didn’t remove her hand Catra fought every instinct to remove her’s instead, fought because it might have been instinct, but it wasn’t what she wanted. That was Pride talking, and Pride had almost cost her everything.  _ No. It did cost me everything.  _ How could a thought taste so bitter?  _ Because you always did have trouble with the truth.  _ Now that one was definitely Shadow Weaver’s voice. It made her shudder and she coughed inelegantly to hide it. Thankful for small miracles; Adora was too busy staring out at the night sky to notice. “...Did it feel like-”

“That everyone was kinda asking for trouble?”

Catra threw her hands up and Adora didn’t bother to hide her smile. “It’s like they’re all just so convinced there’s no more threats! ‘No Horde so, yeah, no problems’!”

“So,” Adora began, playful arrogance seeping into her voice, “you’re keeping watch?”

Catra turned her back on the outside, looking into the room that had been declared her own on her behalf. “Someone has to,” she muttered.

Adora made a hum of acknowledgement, glancing once at her oldest friend before returning to the view Catra has abandoned. It amazed her how her perspective had shifted so completely in just three years. But that just made her a better bridge between the world she had found and the one Catra had left behind. “Catra, come on.” A wordless grunt. “Just take a look outside.” Grunt. Adora rolled her eyes, wondering how such stubbornness could be so endearing. “Come on, Catra.” A tail flick was the only indication that she was still listening. “Turn around and I’ll tell you how I got over it.”

“Got over what?,” she grunted.

“The quiet,” Adora replied knowingly.

Right answer. Catra groaned, “Fine.” She turned, following Adora’s gaze. “Fine. Now what?”

“What do you see out there?”

Catra squinted, staring intently before shrugging. “Eh.”

“Try harder.”

“Mm… the scene of my greatest failure?”

Adora sighed, but allowed the quirk at the corner of her mouth when it elicited a snicker from the shorter girl.  _ I guess that’s an improvement.  _ “No… really look, okay?” Further sarcasm was quelled when the First One laced their fingers. Though gestures of affection were still new to both former cadets, Adora had a three-year lead on Catra, having grown used to how freely the Bow and Glimmer showed such positive emotions and desire for physical connection. Such things were simply unheard of in the Horde, unheard of unless they were being used to teach through the inhumane art of emotional manipulation.

Though it had been a learning curve for Adora she knew it would be a mountain of a climb for the Magicat, who came burdened not just with their shared childhood trauma but insecurities and trust issues galore. She still regarded tender gestures with suspicion, and sought any speck of insincerity hidden within compliments. Though the princesses would exchange worried looks over the mistrust they said nothing, leaving Catra in Adora’s care. They couldn’t understand and were unwilling to risk overwhelming their new friend. Love couldn’t cure everything, especially not so quickly. 

Adora had her work cut out for her, and though Glimmer and Bow were supportive and understanding in a very loud, obvious way they had no experience with the mind games and abuse that Catra had been subjected to. They could be sympathetic and supportive, and they saw and celebrated the small emergence of improvement every time they were given the freedom to, but they couldn’t truly appreciate how far Catra had come in such a short time. Though Adora would never voice it, would never draw attention to it, she was proud of her girlfriend. She knew how unsettling Bright Moon could be to the uninitiated, how foreign such soft beds and flavorful foods were. They didn’t understand how the colors could be too bright, why hypervigilance was a survival skill that compelled Catra to strike first and ask questions after. They couldn’t empathize with the insomnia. They couldn’t share the nightmares. They didn’t understand why such simple acts of love as a reassuring squeeze of the hand were so subduing. Or why Catra had to be eased into their presence and encouraged to stay when it became overstimulating so that she grew accustomed to genuine friendship and platonic love.

“Alright,” Catra exhaled. Her tail curled around her waist and Adora took that as her cue to scoot just a little closer, to speak just a little more softly.

Adora took a chance, closing the gap. When her arm wrapped around Catra’s waist the tail moved, granting her room. Instead it wrapped around both women. Unlike the Magicat, the First One was comfortable with her own light blush. “Thank you.”

Catra was absent her normal sarcastic quip, not even bothering to deflect the two words she was still so unused to hearing. Instead she was tense for a whole new reason, and Adora wanted nothing more than to reassure her best friend that this strange, new emotion was called ‘vulnerability’, that it was something to be celebrated because it was the first step towards intimacy, to tearing down those emotional walls and creating something softer, something warmer in their place.

_ But she’s not ready for that yet. One step at a time.  _ Instead of drawing attention to Catra’s obvious internal conflict Adora turned her focus to the world beyond the castle walls. Bright Moon was quiet now, the hour too late for even the rowdiest of night owls. The only illumination in the outside world coming from the flashing lights against the sky that were still so new to Etheria, and the many moons that accompanied them. The light danced against the tall towers that made up the castle, accenting the curves of the squat buildings that housed Glimmer’s citizens.

When a gentle breeze made itself known Catra’s ear twitched and she pressed her free hand against the windowpane, a keen eye watching the way the wind rustled the trees and banners that surrounded the castle. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, not because there was something out there but indeed because of the exact opposite; she was just so used to something going wrong in her life that the Magicat had yet to rationalize that there was such a thing as there  _ not  _ being danger to contend with. That sometimes a breeze was just a breeze and nothing more.

When Adora felt the muscles under her hand twitch and tense she slid it up, resting her palm against the back of Catra’s neck. When it wasn’t brushed off, when there was no indignant hissing or sounds of discomfort, she stroked the soft fur until she felt the shorter girl relax. It was nice to see that the tricks the warrior had picked up in childhood still held true. Even then, though, when the taut muscles slackened and Catra dared to press just a little bit closer Adora found herself reluctant to stop petting the Magicat. It was an odd internal war: refrain from pushing her luck, or indulge herself? After all, it wasn’t just Catra who benefitted from the ministrations. There was just something so calming about feeling that soft pelt under her fingers again, and in the security of knowing she was allowed to indulge that tactile sensation.

“So… what? You just looked out the window?” The uncertainty in Catra’s voice made Adora smile anew. She took no joy in her discomfort, but Catra’s words were anything but snide, her tail flicking against her girlfriend not in agitation, but in bewilderment.

It gave Adora hope that she was beginning to open up, and the warrior would take any opening she could get. If their shared childhood taught her anything about the Magicat, it was that she did exactly what she wanted and nothing more, and like any feral animal Catra would only approach, would only stay, on her terms. She couldn’t be forced, but if you understood her motivations she could be reasoned with. Adora gave a half-hearted shrug to the inquiry, knowing that if she wanted to encourage Catra opening up she would have to go first. “Eh. Actually, I didn’t get a lot of sleep at first. The beds are-”

“Too soft?”

Adora’s face split into a grin.  _ Finally, someone gets it! _ “Yeah! Oh man, you shoulda seen Glimmer’s face when she saw that I broke the bed trying to make it normal.”

The laugh that elicited was heartwarming, so much so that it was worth breaking contact so Catra could smirk at her. There was affection in that arrogant expression. “You broke Sparkles’ bed?!”

“It tried to eat me!,” Adora choked out through her own laughter.

“So… what? It was self-defense?,” Catra teased, eyebrow raised.

“No!” Pause. “Yes!”

When Catra laughed harder, withdrawing her arm so she could hold her sides, Adora blushed and crossed her own arms. But allowed herself to smile. “Etheria’s greatest hopes were pinned on someone who lost a fight with a bed.”

“I didn’t lose!,” Adora huffed.   
  
“Right, right,” Catra sniggered, “It was  _ obviously  _ a tie.” When Adora lunged Catra yelped, jumping away onto her own bed. Whereas the First One had lost her fight against the furniture the Magicat gracefully hopped off, using it as a springboard to the door. “We’ll see about that!”

Adora’s eyes widened in mock horror as she took after her girlfriend. “Catra! Get back here!,” she laughed.

It was striking to Catra how familiar this was. Not the location of course, but the situation; egging Adora on, the blonde giving chase against a foe much faster than herself, Catra teasing her over her shoulder both to taunt and encourage the game to continue. It was exactly like the previous three years hadn’t happened, exactly like nothing malicious and heart-breaking had ever transpired. It was strange how quickly the pair had settled back into their old games and unusual ways of communicating. Despite the sorrows, despite what Catra had done, despite everyone that had been lost, Adora had given chase, indulging in the game of cat and mouse, never missing a step. And so Catra ran, ears twitching at the delightful sounds of Adora’s mock threats trailing behind her. Despite the castle’s strange architecture and tasteless decorating it was easy enough to navigate; even Catra could begrudgingly admit that, compared to the Fright Zone, Bright Moon was comically simple in design.  _ Well duh. Have you seen these people?  _ The thought made her chortle, fuelling her until she followed Adora’s scent back to her room.

Before she could slide in she abruptly met the floor, having been tackled by the taller girl. “Got you!,” Adora laughed, pinning the brunette below her by the wrists. “What now, Catra?!,” she boasted, clearly quite pleased with herself. In response to the challenge the Magicat grinned, and when a long tail waved in Adora’s face she made the mistake of releasing an arm so she could wave it away.

How quickly the tables were turned. On the bright side, Adora could take pride that it took Catra longer to pin her than it took herself to pin Catra. On the other hand, she was still pinned by the lithe woman, and given her position as She-Ra that was rather embarrassing. What the Magicat lacked in strength she compensated for in her flexibility and knowledge of how to disarm her opponent. It was impressive, among other things. “That’s what.” Adora puffed her cheeks, sticking her tongue out. The gesture was returned.

Yes, this was familiar indeed, and by the time the pair caught their breath between gasps of laughter the realization seemed to have settled over both of them. They watched one another, unwilling or perhaps simply unable to break the position. It was Adora who broke the stalemate, too aware of how many opportunities to connect with others, with Catra, she had squandered. No more. “...I missed this, Catra.”

It wasn’t the words that broke the Magicat. It was the sincerity behind them. As her ears flattened against her skull Catra lifted herself up, pulling away from her girlfriend. Before Adora could feel her heart drop or question whether she had pushed too far too quickly a clawed hand was offered to her, along with an uncertain smile. When she took it the smile widened, not by much but by enough. Only when she had stood, only when she had turned her back on her the brunette to open her door, did she hear the soft admission. “I did, too.”

Abandoning her prerogative not to draw attention to random moments of intimacy, Adora looked over her shoulder, at the flattered ears and curled tail, at how Catra’s eyes were downcast, at how she was rubbing her arm nervously. Saying nothing except with an understanding smile Catra couldn’t bring herself to look at, Adora pushed her door open and drew her inside. “Come on. I wanna show you something.”

Catra followed closely behind the taller girl, flexing her claws nervously. Logically she knew that there would be no threat, but habit was a hard thing to argue with. Not that she tried very hard. Those habits were what had allowed her to survive this long, after all. A quick scan of the the room showed nothing amiss and she cursed herself for how on-edge she had become around the blonde. “So… what? An equally badly decorated room?”

“Nah.” Instead of telling, Adora showed, navigating to her bed. Despite the poor light Adora knew exactly where everything was in her room, had made it a point to memorize the layout the very first time she had been introduced to her new living quarters. Too many a cadet had met their end by vice of poor observation, and Adora was unwilling to be one of them. Besides, Catra could see better in the dark than she could. She could see every object, could see the look Adora was giving her as she sat on her bed and untied her hair. She could see that one of these things were not like the other.

Catra followed her cautiously, pushing the door closed with her foot. “It… looks like the beds we had.”  _ Back in the Fright Zone.  _ That went unspoken, for both of their sakes.

Adora nodded proudly, patting the spot next to her. Catra hesitated, eyes darting to the door before making her decision to sit next to the blonde. Once more, Adora took her hand. She was just too-aware of how triggering memories of the Fright Zone were.  _ She hasn’t had time to figure out the good memories from the bad ones yet. Maybe… there aren’t good ones.  _ There was a pang in her heart, mended when she saw Catra reach for the spot next to her, running her fingers over the soft blankets. The end of the bed. It was just too painfully familiar, and though she knew it was irrational the Magicat couldn’t help but miss those sleepovers, when she would sneak down from the top bunk to sleep at Adora’s feet.

“That’s how I used to fall asleep.” In lieu of more sarcasm Catra watched from the corner of her eye. Somehow Adora found it encouraging and she jutted her chin to the spot the Magicat was focusing her attention on. “After I  _ won  _ my battle with the bed Glimmer and Bow brought this here. They thought it would remind me of the Fr-” Stopped. Rethought. Rephrased. “...Of how I used to sleep. They were right, and I actually got some sleep that night.”

“Good. I guess?”

Adora rolled her eyes. “I got some sleep because it reminded me of you, you jerk,” she said fondly, nudging her shoulder. That got Catra’s attention, and now Adora had all of it. “It reminded me of the way you used to sleep at the foot of my bed and use me as a space heater. I piled a whole buncha pillows down there. Not the same, I know… but it made me think about you being here. What it would be like to be on the same side again. You know-”   
  
“Together again,” Catra finished with an unintentional deadpan.

Instead of replying Adora let the conversation turn comfortably quiet. It had been so long since the pair had shared a bed. How long had it been since Catra had a solid night’s sleep? How long since she last relaxed long enough to dream? Were her dreams still filled with nightmares that caused her to tear the sheets? It hurt not knowing the answer. But not as much as it would hurt to stay ignorant. “Hey.” 

The shorter girl looked up, just in time to see Adora raise from the bed, shedding her jacket. Her tail twitched curiously, but when the blonde started to strip further she blushed furiously, turning away. “Adora! Warn someone!”

Evidently deciding that didn’t merit a response except a knowing chortle, Adora tossed a shirt and pale shorts at her girlfriend. When Catra saw the offered clothing she raised an eyebrow at her but took the hint, turning her back to change. Though she didn’t dare hope this meant what she thought it might, it was just too tempting an opportunity to pass up. The threat of disappointment paled in strength to the desire for some semblance of normality, the desire to reclaim one of the few happy aspects of her life in the Horde.

By the time she had changed into a pale grey shirt and soft bottoms Adora had returned to the bed, now in a tank top and pants only slightly longer. This time she didn’t sit. Instead, she patted the side of her bed with a knowing, affectionate smile, pulling the blankets back. “Come on, Catra. Lights out.”

Catra’s ears perked at the invitation, that arrogant smirk returning as she crawled to the offered spot. Even if it was just a tiny bit less arrogant than before. “So, you really miss me that much?”

“Yup. That must be it,” Adora drawled. “Totally just that.” With a roll of her eyes she settled herself under the blankets, watching as Catra slid under the blankets. She squirmed and twisted, clearly trying to get used to the feeling of the strange furniture that looked so much like the ones she was used to but were, indeed, so much softer and warmer. Her wriggling stopped, coincidentally, about the same time two strong arms wrapped around her middle. Unseen in the dark she bit her lip in uncertainty before making a spur of the moment decision, turning abruptly, nuzzling into the crook of Adora’s neck. One pale hand slid up to stroke down her short hair, the other curling tighter to pull her close. There was just something so calming to Adora about the Magicat’s purr, about feeling the contentment of the woman she loved. “Better?,” she whispered. Catra only nodded, snuggling closer. “Yeah. I think so, too.” With her own smile, she closed her eyes.

“Hey, Adora?,” a sleepy voice mumbled.   
  
“Yeah?”

A pause. No, more accurately, a nervous hesitation. “...You’ll be here when I wake up, right? ‘Cause I really don’t want to be alone with these people.”

Adora chuckled. “Yeah. I’ll be here.”

“Promise? You’re gonna stay?”

The First One kissed the top of Catra’s head, stroking down her hair and neck. When she felt a lithe arm wrap around her own middle she suddenly understood the desire to purr in contentment. She closed her eyes, letting herself feel the contentment she didn’t think she deserved, but wasn’t going to deny. Not with Catra in her arms again after all of these years. As she felt the allure of dreams calling her softly she pulled her girlfriend close, believing that if she hoped hard enough they would be of her. After all, all of her best dreams were.

“Promise. Always.”


End file.
